mi pequeño Inojin y Yo
by Y-Mena
Summary: es un día común en donde ino pasa el día con su pequeño hijo, mientras Sai se encuentra en una misión. pero el pequeño inojin toma una actitud extraña ¿por que será?


Damas y caballeros, este es mi primer Fan fic (one shot) y por su puesto de la familia yamanaka ¡mi favorita! espero sea de su agrado.

disfruten

(((( **Disclaimer:** Naruto is the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto))))

Es de mañana en un día común del mes de san Valentín, prometía ser productivo para la tienda y bastante rítmico para mí. Mi querido esposo partió a una misión temprano que requería muy pocas horas de su atención y llegaría al finalizar la tarde. Lo despache a primera hora luego de brindarle el desayuno y una cálida despedida que toda esposa debe dar a su pareja cuando se va a trabajar.

Me prepare para el día y su alto movimiento no solo que nos proporcionaría la tienda a mi madre y a mí, sino que también lo haría mi amado hijo; mi pequeño Inojin de 1 año, ese diminuto ser que a pesar de ser bebé podría ser caótico cuando lo quisiera.

Pero te amo tanto mi pequeñito – dije mientras lo alzaba de la cuna donde lo encontré despierto balbuceando y explorando todo su entorno con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Mi mamá me permitiría pasar la mañana con él, mientras ella se encargaba de la tienda; pero luego tendrá que irse a dejar algunos encargos, por lo que deberé cumplir mi turno luego del almuerzo.

Me dispuse a preparar a mi hijo para el día, lo bañe, lo vestí a mi antojo con un bello traje de marinero. Te ves muy hermoso inojin, me encantaría que no crecieras nunca – le hablaba yo mientras besaba su pecho y sus enormes mejillas rosaditas. Finalmente baje a la cocina y lo ubique en su sillita de bebé para luego prepararle su desayuno, un puré de pera y mango que me enseñó a preparar mi madre antes de que fuera momento de que inojin dejara mi pecho. Cuando terminé de preparar su desayuno lo lleve al comedor y lo ubique en otra sillita para niños, había muchas por toda la casa; decisión que tome yo claro, me encanta tener a mi bebé muy cerca de mí y muy cómodo.

Empecé a alimentar a mi pequeño. Mira amor aquí viene el avión piuff piuff – jugaba yo con mi amado rubio, el muy animado se comía su puré y eso me hacía más que feliz; pero justo antes de terminar se quedó un poco quieto mirando fijamente algo y ya no ponía atención a mi voz y al "avión" de puré que se aproximaba. Inoojin el avión…- le hable al pequeño, pero él ni se inmuto.

¿Qué pasa inojin? – dije acomodando mi vista al nivel de la suya para procurar ver lo mismo que él, y me pareció extraño que mirara la silla vacía donde acostumbraba sentarse Sai. ¿Qué estas mirando? – le pregunte como si él me entendiera a la perfección y fuera a darme una respuesta por ello.

El bebé finalmente volteo a verme con su gran mirada y me quede esperando su próxima reacción, la cual fue un puchero que se agrandaba en sus labios y al mismo tiempo se le cristalizaban los ojos dando paso así a un gran llanto. Rápidamente lo levante para darle consuelo y mimarlo sin entender el porqué de su llanto que de manera rara aumentaba como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

¿Qué pasa bebé? ¿Te duele algo mi vida? – le preguntaba yo con voz aguda y chillona, y pensaba al mismo tiempo que podría ser lo que le causaba el llanto, revise el interior de su diminuta boca ruidosa para comprobar que quizá tenía algún diente por salir y que quizá comer le causo dolor, pero al final lo descarte por que no vi nada. - ¿Hambre? - Obvio que no, acabo de comer, - ¿sueño? - Durmió como un tronco toda la noche; revise el interior de su pañal pero no había nada.

El niño daba chillidos aún más exasperantes lo que hacía preocuparme más, quizá quería jugar. Lo senté en el suelo tapizado e hice un ritual que hacia su padre siempre para calmarlo, me arrodille frente a él con las manos extendidas llena de crayones; se suponía que tomaría alguno y haría maravillas en el lugar más rayable de la casa: la pared o el suelo, pero decidió seguir llorando, le ofrecí un sinnúmero de objetos que podrían distraerlo pero entre más traía más gritaba con rabia.

Por él amor de Dios ¿Qué ocurre con mi hijo? – alegaba yo mirando al techo como si la respuesta estuviese ahí. Lo levante y fui en busca del teléfono, llame a sakura quien podría darme respuesta de ello.

¿Hola? – contesto la pelirosa.

Hola sakura soy yo, ino – dije en un tono de voz bastante alto, ya que tener a inojin conmigo obstruía mis palabras.

¿Qué ocurre con inojin, ino? – pregunto sakura

¡Es por eso que te marco! De repente empezó a llorar y no estoy enterada del porqué, lo he intentado todo… creo. – grite por el teléfono para que la pelirosa me oyera.

Seguramente tiene cólicos – afirmo la pelirosa. Dale un masaje en su pancita y si eso no acaba el problema usa un termo con agua tibia y ubícalo en su abdomen – termino de hablar la ojijade.

Muy bien hare eso, gracias Sakura. Adiós – colgué el teléfono y meciendo a inojin fui a mi habitación, lo recosté en mi cama y le hice masajes suaves durante bastante tiempo pero el niño no quería dejar de lloriquear, es más se revolcaba porque era evidente que no quería estar tendido en la cama. Posteriormente decidí hacer lo del termo.

Lo senté en su sillita ubicada en la cocina y tibie un poco de agua, la probé antes de ponerla en su pequeño abdomen. El niño se quedó mirando curioso lo que estaba encima de él, por un instante creí que había funcionado, pero no fue así. Inojin tomo bastante aire antes de continuar con su desesperante llanto.

Tendré que ir con mamá- dije y suspire derrotada. Lo levante de la silla y sin más el niño empezó a patalear, lo que me desespero más. ¿Cómo es posible que yo como madre no tenga idea de lo que tiene mi hijo? – declaré mientras caminaba hacia el local de flores donde se encontraba atendiendo mi madre. Mamá… - dirigí la palabra a mi mamá quien había terminado de cerrar una venta. Ella me miro a mí y a inojin y no tuvo que hacer preguntas. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo mimo sin obtener resultado tan solo el niño bajo el tono de su bulla pero porque ya se estaba cansando, llevaba toda la mañana en lo mismo.

Lo he intentado todo mamá – hable con un tono de berrinche.

Debe ser solo una rabieta – dijo mi mamá mientras besuqueaba a su nieto, además ya se está cansando – continuo mi madre. Deja que se canse y que duerma porque ya se acerca la hora de irme a entregar pedidos y será tu turno de atender la tienda.

¡Rayos! ¿En serio? – grite y mire el reloj de mi muñeca, indudablemente ya era hora del almuerzo y estar pendiente de inojin me hizo olvidarlo por completo.

Me quedaré con inojin mientras cierro el local y tú preparas el almuerzo querida – ordeno mi madre. Está bien mamá – asentí volviendo a la casa para preparar algo de comer.

No me tomo bastante tiempo para preparar sencillos platos de _katsudon_ para mi madre y para mí, para mi pequeño prepare Puré de legumbres y diminutas porciones de carne. Llamé a mi madre a la mesa y se ubicó en el comedor con inojin en sus brazos quien estaba sollozando decidido a no parar de hacer ruido. Por lo menos ya no esta tan arrebatado – suspire mirándolo con pesar y tomándolo de los brazos de mamá para sentarlo en su sillita y así darle su comida.

Por su puesto que el bebé comió como acostumbra, se mantuvo en silencio durante el almuerzo y de un momento otro miro de nuevo en asiento vacío donde acostumbra a sentarse su papá, alzo su pequeña mano e hizo movimientos de agarre con ella. Lo mire detenidamente y él me devolvía la mirada haciendo pucheros y volviendo la mirada al lugar. ¿Quieres sentarte ahí hijo? – le pregunte mirando el asiento sonriéndole con ternura.

¡Vaya!, ya quiere ser como su padre – interrumpió mi madre quien se levantaba de la mesa agradeciendo la comida. Ya debo irme hija, en el local deje la cuna para que inojin pueda dormir – se despidió mi mamá y finalmente se fue.

Fui a la cocina a dejar los platos en el fregadero y de repente oí que inojin empezó su llanto de nuevo, corrí a socorrerlo y lo tome en mis brazos. ¿De nuevo molesto mi vida? - le pregunte con la típica voz chillona tratando de mimarlo.

Me dirigí al local e hice la apertura para comenzar con el trajín de san Valentín. Mamá tiene que trabajar ¿vale? – le hable a mi bebe mientras lo dejaba en la cuna con muchos juguetes y peluches a su disposición, pero aun así no dejo de lloriquear y de vez en cuando pegar gritos como si alguien estuviese desollándolo.

Las personas empezaban a entrar y claro que corría a atenderlos para que todos se fueran con las manos llenas de flores, ignorando a mi bebe quien a veces se callaba y luego volvía a armar tremendo escándalo que en ocasiones asustaba a los clientes, muchos otros se acercaban a él para juguetear, lo que lo calmaba por unos cortos minutos. Así tuve que trabajar durante un largo tiempo.; cuando no había gente me tomaba el instante para consolarlo hasta que llegaban los siguientes clientes, mientras los atendía en niño lanzaba sus juguetes fuera de la cuna y creaba un gran desorden en el local, yo por supuesto los recogía cada que podía, pero inojin volvía a hacerlo sin cansarse, ya que le estaba pareciendo divertido a pesar de que no cambiaba su carita de molesto y justo cuando no tenía más que lanzar le regalo un chillido a todo el local acompañado de un balbuceo que parecía más su primer palabra.

¡PA – PAA! – grito mi pequeño dejándome aturdida y boquiabierta, corrí a donde se ubicaba mi hermoso hijo, lo tome en mis manos elevándolo y besándolo muy animada. ¡Dijiste papá inojin! ¡Dijiste papá! – le hablaba divertida a mi hijo mientras él me miraba muy serio. Los clientes a quienes yo atendía se dieron cuenta de lo importante que era para mí así que dejaron que me tomara mi tiempo de felicidad.

Luego de unos cortos minutos alabando a mi hijo, se acercaron los clientes para decirme que se llevarían algunos lirios y rosas blancas, entonces cerré la venta y se fueron muy animados felicitándome por la primer palabra de mi hijito.

Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que ya casi era hora de cerrar el local. Que rápido paso el tiempo ¿no inojin? – le converse a mi hijo mientras empezaba a organizar el local para el cierre, pero infortunadamente mi pequeño empezó a llorar desesperado de nuevo, pataleando con sus piecitos con la poca energía que le quedaba. ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy? – le pregunte, si continuas así tendré que llevarte al médico; en serio me preocupas.

La campanita de la entrada del local sonó, por supuesto yo estaba de espalda a ella cuando la oí e hice una cara de tremenda desgana por saber que habría más clientes que atender, me voltee permitiéndome una sonrisa que no era sincera pero debía hacerlo para ganarme al susodicho. Pero al girarme me entere que no era un cliente.

Buenas noches preciosa – saludó mi esposo sonriente y en busca del llanto de su hijo que estaba en la cuna tras el mostrador.

¡Sai! – corrí hacia él y lo abrace, a pesar de que estaba sucio y con la ropa manchada de tinta; él también me abrazo bastante fuerte y me brindo un cálido beso. Sí que tuviste un día ocupado – le dije mientras miraba su cochambre de arriba abajo volviéndome al mostrador para ir a sacar a nuestro hijo de la cuna.

¿Por qué llora inojin? – pregunto Sai. Por ti – respondí yo.

¿Por mí? – volvió a cuestionar él. Desde esta mañana está llorando, intente lo que pude para calmarlo pero lo hacía de vez en cuando, al desayuno y al almuerzo se quedaba mirando tu lugar en el comedor y se echaba al llanto. – le respondí caminando con inojin en mis brazos hasta su padre. Incluso grito _papá_ y ahí fue donde todo tuvo sentido. – termine de hablar, mientras inojin hacia pucheros estirando sus brazos hacia su padre tratando de agarrarlo.

¿En serio inojin? ¿Dijiste papá? ¡Ven acá! – dijo mi esposo despojándolo de mis brazos para envolverlo en los suyos, besando su frente.

¡PA – PA! - grito mi hijo de nuevo con una sonrisa después de tanto tiempo amargado. Sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Pero más a mí al verlos, a mi hijo y a mi esposo tan unidos, me hace feliz el hecho de que sean así y que lo serán por mucho tiempo. Inojin ama mucho a su padre tanto que no soporta no tenerlo a su lado, y su padre lo ama a él; eso me hace sentir confortable

Deje que Sai se llevara a inojin a casa mientras yo cerraba el local, cuando termine fui a unirme con ellos para la cena. Entre a casa donde ya se sentía paz por la ausencia del llanto de mi hijo; los oí en el comedor y camine hacia el lugar. Preciosa ya está la cena, acompáñanos – me invito mi querido esposo quien había cocinado un poco el _katsudon_ que había quedado del almuerzo y a inojin le había preparado un biberón de colada de cereal saborizado acompañada de unas galletas blandas. Todos comimos placenteramente, Sai me conto sobre su misión (algo acerca de entregar a un pergamino demasiado importante a un feudal del país, el cual intentaron robárselo y por ello estaba tan mugriento) y yo le conté con más detalle mi odisea con inojin y el trajín en la tienda a causa del san Valentín.

Al final cuando terminamos de cenar, ambos organizamos la cocina mientras inojin nos observaba desde su sillita. Me encanta verlo así, calmado. – dije mientras lo miraba sonriendo. Sai beso mi mejilla, gracias Ino… por nuestro hijo – me sonrió sinceramente Sai. Me sonroje bastante sin poder responder a eso con más que otra sonrisa sincera.

Ambos decidimos ir a la cama, él tomo a inojin y le puso su pijamita, yo también me organice para ir a descansar con mis dos amores. Los tres nos metimos bajo las cobijas y como todas las noches dejamos la tv prendida en un canal infantil para que inojin lograra conciliar el sueño y más tarde poder llevarlo a su cuna sin problema.

Buena noche preciosa – susurro él.

Buena noche amor – respondí yo.

gracias por leer

dejen sus comentarios, quejas y reclamos (?) de buena manera claro.

Att: **Yimena**


End file.
